


Dream a little dream of me

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri hates it, he hates how that stupid pig makes him feel. He hates that he hates him but doesn't really hate him. It's complicated.(Yuri refuses to admit he likes Yuuri. Fortunately, Yuuri doesn't)[H I A T U S]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! this is really poorly written yuriyuu fanfic, because i really wanted to write one and my ideas just ran away. If you liked it anyway, please leave a comment and let me know!

Yuri groans as he sees that stupid face on TV. He doesn't need to see him, doesn't want to see him and he absolutely _hates_ seeing him.

Or at least, that is what he tells everyone. He's not really sure why he hates Katsudon so much. It's not because he took Viktor away. He can keep that old man to himself, Yuri is good enough to win without his help and fuck him for making promises he can't keep.

So it's not because of Viktor.

It's also not because he's jealous. Katsudon is pretty good skater but he's Yuri Plisetsky after all. He's better, that's a fact.

So those things aside, he has no idea why he can't stand him. Whenever he hears his name, his guts just get twisted and his ribs clench around his lungs and he can't breathe. And he is pretty damn sure that this is what hatred feels like.

He has never considered anything else. So what if he likes how Katsudon skates, so what if he wants him to keep skating and competing against him. So what if he actually kind of enjoys watching Katsudon skate, getting lost in the choreography, in his moves. So what if he is fascinated with the way Katsudon's body is in sync with the music.

No one has to know that. And it certainly doesn't mean anything.

Just as the meaningless Skype calls with Katsudon don't mean anything. There's no reason behind it. And Katsudon always looks so suprised but happy and also freaking tired because Yuri doesn't care about time zones and he just calls whenever he feels like. And Katsudon, surprisingly, always answers, no matter how late it is in Japan.

The cup of China is coming soon and he can tell that Katsudon is pretty nervous. He wants to tell him it's fine and that he has nothing to worry about but what he says out loud is "Oi man up, Katsudon. Stop being a lazy ass you pig and you might have a little chance to win!"

Katsudon smiles softly like he knows exactly what Yuri means. So what if Yuri's insides get all tingly when he sees that smile? That is just pure irritation because Katsudon is nothing but irritating.

It certainly doesn't mean anything.

He calls him the night before the Cup of China. Katsudon is trembling and there's this aura all around him _screaming_ anxiety. Yuri is a bit nervous himself because of his upcoming competitions but he is sure he will do just fine.

Which is not Katsudon's case. And Yuri feels the urge to calm him down.

No. Not because he cares. But because it bothers him.

Katsudon bothers him in general.

"Oi, pig, you'll do just fine." he says and almost laughs when he sees Katsudon's surprised expression.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Yuri." he whispers, far less tense then he was few minutes ago. "How you're doing? Nervous?"

"No way!" Yuri scoffs. "I'm going to win."

Katsudon smiles, all teeth and wrinkles by the corners of his eyes and Yuri's heart flutters a little. "I know you will win, Yuri. I never doubted that."

Yuri quickly ends the call without saying goodbye. His heart is beating way too fast.

Stupid, stupid Katsudon. He hates him so much.

***

After the Cup of China, it's Katsudon who calls. It surprises Yuri a little and he hesitates, brushing his hair out of his face before answering the call. Once Katsudon's face appears on the screen, his heart does a backflip and he bites his lip.

"I did it!" Katsudon says with a wide eyes and even wider smile and of course Yuri know that, he was _watching._

"You could be better." he says instead of congratulation because that's what Yuri is like and also because he _hates_ Katsudon and doesn't want to be nice to him.

"I know I could." Katsudon admits. "I will be better. So when we compete again at the Cup of Russia, you feel like I'm a real competition to you." He's still smiling and he just looks so handsome. Yuri shakes his head.

"You better work your ass off, pig. When I win, and I will win, I wanna know it's because I'm really that good and not because of you suck so much."

Katsudon doesn't stop smiling. "I promise. Gotta go to bed now, Viktor's getting mad at me for staying up so late. Good night Yuri."

Yuri's chest hurts at the mention of the older Russian. But it certainly doesn't mean anything. "Goodnight Katsudon."

He closes his laptop and lies down on his bed. What is this feeling? Why is he like this everytime that stupid Katsudon calls him by his name? Is it because he hates it?

He doesn't hate it and he's well aware of that. If Katsudon called him _Yurio_ than he would hate it. But there's nothing he hates about him calling his name.

His chest hurts and he feels somewhat empty. He hates it. He hates that he doesn't know what it is.

He hates Katsudon. So much.

 


	2. Chapter 2

They don't talk much before the Cup of Russia. Yuri is busy practising and he's sure Katsudon is also doing his best. Not that Viktor would let him do any less than the best. But Yuri has to admit he kind of misses talking to the Japanese skater. Their late night conversations make him fall asleep easier. He misses Katsudon's voice. Not that he would ever admit it. After all, he hates Katsudon. He hates his stupid face and stupid voice and his stupid skating abilities, his stupid - now pretty slim but still muscular - body. He hates thinking about it, he hates thinking about him, yet he can't stop.  
  
It's like the stupid pig is always on his mind.  
  
His phone rings and the young Russian yelps in surprise. It's a skype call. From Katsudon. His heart skips a beat and he quickly looks around to see if Mila or Georgi are looking. When he's sure he's not being watched, he smiles before pressing 'accept the call' and Katsudon's face appears on the screen.  
  
"I'm training now, baka!" he says, trying to sound furious. Instead of looking hurt, Katsudon smiles widely.  
  
"You learned a new word in Japanese!" he squeals and Yuri really has no idea why he's so happy when he just called him an idiot.  
  
"I'm sorry, it won't take long, I just wanted to see you." Katsudon says and Yuri freezes. Why on Earth would he...  
  
"Yuuri! Pay attention to me! I let you go home earlier, be more grateful!" Yuri hears the older russian yell. Katsudon looks back over his shoulder and mutters something.  
  
"Well... as I said, it won't take long, I need to go."  
  
"Because your precious Viktor would be upset, right?" he spits out bitterly and Katsudon blinks in surprise.  
  
"No,..Yuri.."  
  
"I need to go." the Russian mutters, ending the call without saying goodbye.  
  
He hates him, he hates him, he hates him, he hates him. Katsudon has no right to make him feel this way. Why on Earth did he say he wanted to see Yuri? And obviously, he didn't want to see him that much because he was willing to left as soon as that baka Viktor called him.  
  
Why is Katsudon so smitten with him? What's so speacial about him? Why does he mean more to Katsudon than Yuri does?  
  
"Don't frown so much." Georgi skates over to him and leans against the ice rink barrier. Yuri scoffs but Georgi stays there, looking at him with worried expression. "Seriously, what happened? You look like you're ready to kill someone!"  
  
Yuri bites his lip. "It's nothing."  
  
"Yuri, I know you. I know you can get  mad easily and over anything but this is not nothing."  
  
Yuri looks down and stares at his skates. "I don't know what is happening. I'm confused."  
  
Georgi smiles, which Yuri doesn't see. Then he turns around and waves at their coach. "We're taking a break!" He yells at Yakov who only nods because hevaen knows, these two should take a break, they deserve it.

Yuri looks up. "What? Why?"

"We need to talk."

"Damn, Popovich, I don't need to _talk!_ Just because you're emotionally unstable doesn't mean - "

"Shut up." Georgi says but he's still smiling, pulling Yuri along as he walks over to the benches. "Sit down and start. Explain what's going on, when it started,you know the drill."

' _No I don't'_ Yuri thinks bitterly. He doesn't want to talk about it, there's nothing to talk about.

"I hate Katsudon." He says after a while. Georgi frowns. Yuri rolls his eyes and adds: "Katsuki. I hate him."

Georgi doesn't say anything, he waits for Yuri to continue.

"He's so annoying! I hate how happy he seems to be all the time! I hate how cheerful he is when we're talking. God I hate his stupid smile! And I hate his relationship with Viktor. It's weird. Why are they so close, anyway? He's his coach! "

Georgi smirks. "Isn't maybe because they love each other?"

Yuri snorts. "Yeah, Katsudon's obsession with Viktor's skating is pretty unhealthy."

Georgi places his hand over Yuri's. "No..I mean, romantically. Can't you see that? Viktor left everything behind to be with Yuuri. And Yuuri does everything to make Viktor happy."

Yuri feels his heart shatter. "Are you serious?"

The older Russian skater nods. "Aren't you happy for them?"

"And why the hell would I be?" Yuri stands up, furious. "It's none of my business! They can live happily ever after for all I care! I hate them!"

With that, he storms out of the ice rink, pressing his palms against his eyes to stop the stupid tears. He's not going to cry, Katsudon's not worthy his tears.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he fishes it out. It's a message from the stupid idiot.

"Can we talk later?"

Yuri wanna throw the phone away. He quickly types "Don't bother me" and presses send.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Georgi deserves more love because he's a cute emo cinnamon roll


End file.
